ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Knight Timbre
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= is a sword/flute hybrid that is used by Ultraman Victory in Ultra Fight Victory. The Knight Timbre was created by Ultraman Hikari after he was informed of the Juda's revival by Yapool. Hikari gave the Knight Timbre to Victory in hopes that the Victorium Ultra Warrior would seal the villain forever.http://m-78.jp/ginga/2014/topics/541/ When not in use, the Knight Timbre took upon the appearance of Hikari's clear blue Spark Doll. History Ultra Fight Victory When UPG members Shou and Sakuya journeyed home on an off-duty day, they encountered the Choju, Aribunta. Shou transformed into Ultraman Victory but was no match for the Choju until Ultraman Hikari appeared and bestowed him the Knight Timbre, which allowed him to become Ultraman Victory Knight and entrusting him with the duty to help put a stop on the Space Emperor before he revives. With Juda defeated, Hikari left the flute in Shou's possession. Powers The Knight Timbre's ability can only be unlocked by Victorians, due to their inner Victorium energy thus making Shou as it's compatible user. *'Form Change': The Knight Timbre can change Ultraman Victory into Ultraman Victory Knight. This can be done by Shou, whom firstly played the Knight Timbre before he convert it into a sword, later raise it on the mid air. The item unleashes the Victorium power within Shou. * : The Timbre can play a holy melody which capable of resurrecting Shepherdon or seals darkness. *'Sword Mode': The Timbre can transform into a sword which Victory uses to attack his enemies. To do this, Shou/Victory must pull the body joint. *'Finisher Attacks': By pulling the body joint, Victory Knight can perform three finisher attacks. All of them are in conjunction to how many times he pulled the body joint. ** : By pulling the body joint of Knight Timbre once before returning to sword mode, said weapon's blade part is charge with light blue energy, where Victory Knight jumps and landed in front of the target before he spins while slashing the opponent rapidly, causing it to destroyed in an explosion. ** : Performed by pulling the body joint twice, the Knight Timbre would be used in conjunction with Shepardon Saber where both swords slash the target. ** : Performed by pulling the body joint thrice, the Knight Timbre unleashes a powerful energy stream that strong enough to incinerate an opponent. Victory Knight.gif|Form Change Victorious Melody.gif|Victorious Melody Knight_Timber_Sword_Mode.jpg|Sword Mode Knight Victorium Flash.gif|Knight Victorium Flash Knight Victorium Break.gif|Knight Victorium Break Knight Victorium Shoot.gif|Knight Victorium Shoot Gallery Ultra Fight Victory 94cf7803.jpg 2b7e953e.jpg Imageddfgcgccg.jpeg Merchandise Img 0 m.jpg 1 4543112944474 0.jpg 1 4543112944474 1.jpg Knight Timber rendered.png 1 4543112944474 3.jpg 17364e96.jpg 1000097011 3.jpg DSC07596.jpg DSC07593.jpg Trivia *Voice Actor: Keiichi Nanba *The Knight Timbre appears to be the first transformation item, made not for the Ultra but the Ultra host as it was made to unleash the power of Victorium within Shou, allowing for the transformation into Knight form. **Because of this fact, even if Hikari were to reclaim the Knight Timbre, the flute would be useless in his grasp since he lacks an inner Victorium. **The Knight Timbre as well proves to be a stark contrast to the Victory Lancer: whereas the latter is a firearm transformation device built for Victory, the former is a bladed weapon made for Shou's exclusive use, and is also a form-accessing device. *The Knight Timbre can be considered as a Victory-counterpart of Strium Brace, as both were created by Ultraman Mebius' close friends and their purpose is to utilize the powers of their manufacturers. References id:Knight Timbre Category:Ultra Fight Victory Category:Ultra Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Power Up Items